Impenetrable Hearts
by RealMe07
Summary: After Elsa receives the devastating news from Hans of her sister's "death", she must marry the man she loathes most or die. But little does she know, Anna is not dead. HansxElsa (Helsa/Hansla)
1. Two Hours

**A/N: I saw Frozen for the first time three weeks ago and saw it again two weeks later. I have a problem. That's ok, though. March 19****th**** couldn't come faster…! **

**Anyways, this is a Helsa fic…I always seem to love Disney villains even when they hurt my favorite character…Hans is one of those villains. Let's forgive him, shall we? ;)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The dreary cell was cold. For more than one reason. Queen Elsa of Arendelle drearily sat up and looked around her prison. Her head pounded forcefully, causing her to wince back in agony. She attempted to place her hands on her head, as if that would yield some of her pain. Instead, she felt cold metal hit her skull. Glancing down, she saw the steel handcuffs cover her hands.

And then it all came back to her.

She had no time to contemplate the past two days as a most familiar man abruptly walked into her cell.

"Hans?" She blinked. "Why am I in here?"

He sat down beside her on the hard stone 'bed'. "My Queen…you really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember _what_?" She pleaded with force.

Hans sighed deeply. "I figured you would awake inquisitive." He stood up and paced with his hands behind his back as he prepared to explain. "Anna had followed you up to the mountains, you recall?" Elsa nodded. "Well…there was an accident."

"What sort of accident?" She demanded impatiently, banging her chained hands against to stone bed.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but by the time I got there, Anna was lying motionless on the floor. Cold as ice." He watched Elsa gasp, her eyes watering. "Your Majesty, you froze her heart."

"I remember now…she wouldn't go. She wasn't safe there…I can't control my powers, I _knew_ she would be harmed! _I knew it_! And now…and now she's…is she alright?" She stood up, walking as close to him as her chains would allow.

"Elsa." He stared intently at her. "Anna died in my arms."

Elsa collapsed to the floor with a 'thud'. Her arm drew across her face, wiping her tears as best as could. Anna…her little sister…she'd been killed. And not by just anyone. Not an enemy. Not a stranger.

But by her own sister.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. _

The room flurried with snowflakes, ice crystals formed on the door handle and the window.

_Don't let them see. _

Hans calmly strode to her side, attempting to stop her tears in order to stop the storm. "My queen…" He reached out to draw soothing circles on her back, only to have a shock of ice crystals pierce his left hand. He jumped back, screaming in agony.

This made Elsa stop crying. It stopped the storm. It stopped the forming crystals. But not her pain.

"Hans…oh no…I've done it again!" she said apprehensively. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she cautiously stepped forward to be closer to Hans. He knelt, clutching his aching hand. "Let me see it." She requested.

Watchfully, he put out his hand for her to see. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and gently kissed his hand. The pain got worse, a burning fire coursing through his entire body now. And then it subsided, a cool steadiness throughout his hand. His wound was still agape, but it was less excruciating now.

"I thought you….couldn't control…your powers?" He said, catching his breath form having endured that frantic episode.

"I can't…I can only remove its pain from minor bodily parts. A tender kiss, I know that much." She bit her lip regretfully and once again sunk down to the floor. "There's no way I could have spared Anna."

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. _

"Elsa, it isn't your fault." He said gently, taking a step closer to her. "But…I'm afraid the rest or Arendelle is mourning their princess and threatening their own queen."

She looked up to him. "What do you mean, threatening?"

"They believe you killed Anna on purpose."

"No…no I would _never_ do such a thing!" She breathed. "Never!"

"Well, my dear queen…you do appear to have harmed me as well." His voice got harder and he walked about the room, flashing his hand in the progression. "What will your people think when I emerge from the queen's cellar, also injured?"

"What do you mean?" She backed away from him, cautiously speaking.

"Elsa, the entire land of Arendelle believes you killed your sister. The troops gave them that message when they returned form the mountains with you and without the princess." Her eyes narrowed on him as his voice became cold, unconscious of feeling. "Chaining you in a cell seemed best as everyone received the news of your sister's murder. All the land is in agreement of your being put to death."

"That's not what happened, Hans. Go and tell them the truth! You _know_ that isn't how it went!"

"Anna put _me_ in charge when you disappeared. And you returned as a villain. I'm in charge until you take over and reign again." Elsa looked at him with furrowed brows, both angry and confused. "I can see you aren't following. If you die, there must be a new royal family. I can't become ruler just because I was put in charge for a day by the now late princess. Second in command. No, no. But I _can_ decide if you are put to death or are proven innocent."

"You…you…" Elsa tried to find the right words.

"Cat got your tongue, Queen?" He smirked wickedly. "Yes, _I _decided if the precious little queen dies or not. Watching her die could be quite fun, but then I would just go back to the Southern Isles…no power or enforcement whatsoever. And you're awfully pretty, too. It would just be a shame." He sighed dramatically.

"What do you want with me?!" She shouted furiously.

"Your reign." He narrowed in on her. "Just giving it off to me, the one who declared your execution…much too suspicious, don't you think? That's why I shall clear your name. All of Arendelle shall love, forgive, and adore their ruler once again." His voice became lighter, cheerier. Not right. "They will also adore their new king by her side."

"You bastard!" She raged as she pulled at her cuffs, attempting to yank them off or put some magical curse on him.

"Oh darling, is that really any way to speak to your future husband?" He cupped her cool face gently.

"I will never, ever marry you." She spit out, getting in closer to him. "You disgust me!"

That earned her a hard slap across her cheek. The red mark stung. Painfully burning her usually cold, porcelain skin. She knew it'd leave a mark.

"You don't have to. You may either marry me, making me King of Arendelle, or refuse me, in which case, you'll die." He smirked as he stood straight and headed for the door. He gripped the handle and turned around to meet her pale blue eyes. "You have two hours to decide, Your Majesty. Two hours to decide."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Kristoff!" A little snowman yelled excitedly, his stick-like arms waving about in a flurry. "She's awake! Ooh!"

After taking Anna to the trolls, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven brought her safely to Oaken's extra lodge; abandoned, excluded, and perfect for hiding. She had scared them all to death, for when Kristoff came to her side, she was cold as ice. But Grand Pabbie assured them that she has just been hit in the head. Her heart would have been fatal, much harder to heal.

But they couldn't go back to Arendelle. Ever.

Hans had made the claim that Kristoff had helped Elsa lure Anna to her ice castle in the mountains, her accomplice in the 'murder' of Princess Anna of Arendelle. The idea that Elsa has struck Anna purposely in the heart, eternally freezing her because Hans was too late to give her a kiss, was ridiculous.

Everyone believed him, though. So Hans had nobly sent out troops of both the Southern Isles and Arendelle, to find and capture Kristoff-either dead or alive.

Kristoff was in danger, Anna was just recovering, and only God knows what's happening to Elsa.

Trudging his best through feet of snow (thanks a bunch, Elsa), Kristoff hurried to Anna's side. He entered the lodge to see her sitting up with the help of Sven and Olaf. She clutched her head as it pounded to no end. She saw Kristoff and tried to get up, nearly tripping in the progress. Luckily he caught her before she fell face first.

"Hey, take it easy, girl." He said as he gently assisted in her sitting down again.

"Kristoff…what happened to me?" Anna hoarsely asked.

"You anger your sister!" Olaf said excitedly with a grin from ear to ear.

"What?" Anna said, confused.

"Ignore him." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I may be a snowman with no ears, but I can still hear, and I have feelings!" Olaf pouted, being reassured by Sven nudging him with his nose.

"Sorry, Olaf. I'm just…" Kristoff began, getting interrupted by Olaf hugging him.

"That's ok, Kristoff! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"What happened?!" Anna prodded again.

"You went to get Elsa to come back to Arendelle…I don't know what you said…but by the time I got to you, you were as cold as ice." He explained as Anna gasped. "Grand Pabbie easily healed you-Elsa only struck your head-but we had to find hidden lodging so we came to Oaken's again…just don't let him know. He's still mad that I called him a crook." He smiled awkwardly.

"Wait…why do we need to be hidden?" Anna asked, frightened.

"Hans and his men want to find me…dead, or alive." Kristoff spit out sadly. Was that fear she saw in his eyes? He was never scared! Of anything!

"Why ever would they want you, Kristoff!?" Anna worried as she took in a deep, cold breath of air.

"You made us wait outside the castle as you spoke with Elsa. Hans and his men were just behind us. They fought us until they heard you scream and immediately left us to go inside the castle. They took Elsa and we overheard them saying you had died as we hid in the bushes nearby." Anna watched him curiously with watering eyes. "We waited until they left to go inside and found you, collapsed and cold, on the floor."

"You were colder than me!" Olaf added. "Oh, wait…I'm never cold!" He smiled.

"Anyways, we honestly thought you were dead, but Olaf…"

"I gave you a warm hug!" He smiled as she hugged her again, making the redhead beam.

"Uh…yeah." Kristoff chuckled. "We took you to see Grand Pabbie and he easily healed you. But Hans told everyone in Arendelle that I had helped Elsa lure you to her ice castle and I'm her accomplice. They think I helped kill you!"

"Why would Hans say that? He _loves_ me!" Anna whimpered, tears streaming down her face now.

"It…it was all a lie, Anna. I'm sorry. I'm so…sorry." Kristoff whispered into her ear as he held the crying imperial.

"What do they want with Elsa?" Anna sobbed into his chest, tears staining the brown, snow-covered jacket.

"I'm not sure…but I know it can't be good if Hans is leading it." He sighed as he embraced Anna, who now crying even harder.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The queen sat on the cold floor, not that is bothered her anyways. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she hugged (as well as she could with chains around her hands) them rather aggressively as she stared out the window blankly.

Either marry a man she detests, or lose her life to the man she detests. She shivered at the thought. He had turned her own people against her, declared her a murderer, and played both her and her sister with his charms and good looks. He was so kind…sweet. No one would have suspected him a liar, a cheat.

Elsa completely loathed him with every ounce of hate her heart could gather.

"So…have you made your decision yet?" The disgustingly familiar voice asked enchantingly as he entered the cell, unknowingly.

Elsa just stared at him coldly. She didn't react-not even her powers-just looked into his cold green eyes which somehow looked warm with her ice blue ones.

"I'll take that as a no…" He chortled. "Is there a way for me to sway you, My Queen?" He said, attempting to loop his arm through hers to help her stand up.

"I can do it myself." She said rather monotonously. She sat on the stiff bed. "Can you get these off of me already?"

"I'm afraid I can't. How do I know you won't pull anything?" He raised a brow.

"You don't, I suppose." She pouted, her plump lip sticking out beneath the other.

"Well at least you're speaking to me." He said, walking about the cramped room. "When I checked on you an hour ago, you acted as if I had no existence."

"You didn't to me." She brusquely stated.

He walked dangerously close to her. "You know…I _can _get you out of those, you know." He nodded towards her restraints.

"Please."

"…If," She rolled her eyes.

"Of course there's an 'if'. Always with you. Nothing is beneficial unless it benefits you. Isn't that right, Prince?" She spat.

He growled deeply in throat. "You're obnoxious you know. I'm done playing games with you." She watched as his eyes turned angry, his jaw clenched, and his hands bunched into fists. "I've given you time. Marry me or die-I don't care anymore. As fun as it'd be to make you my wife and become king of Arendelle, watching you die would be great fun as well. Make your choice, wretch."

If her hands had been free, she would have slapped him across the face and then instantly froze him over. Sadly, neither were available options.

Marry a monster or die.

She looked up at him, showing no other emotion than revulsion and complete disgust. "My sister is dead. I have nothing to live for…"

"You are more than correct in saying that. But you have land and people to rule over."

"They hate me." Elsa stated flatly. "In other words, _I would rather die than become your wife_."

The look of utter shock and embarrassment on the Prince's face made Elsa feel a sense of pride, a twinge of happiness almost.

But that quickly faded.

"Very well." He began to walk to the door and stopped and turned to face her, his gloved hand gripping the handle. "You know, you might detest me, but I could have been a good husband to you." He shrugged. "I guess love, or life in this scenario, is out of the question."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

She hadn't eaten the bread or most likely unclean water they had slipped under her door for breakfast. The same happened at lunch. She wouldn't make it to dinner.

She was being put to death by the wishes of her kingdom. And the Duke of Weselton. And Hans.

The hour had all too quickly struck four o'clock. It was go time.

In entered Hans with two guards standing outside the door, awaiting his signal to carry their soon-to-be-late queen to her death. He smirked at her as he unlocked the handcuffs, her hands finally being freed after a whole forty-eight hours. They stung, but she felt relieved.

"Now…" He murmured into her ear with his hot breath, "The guards think I will have killed you out of self-defense. Trying to use your ice powers on me…hmm?" He smirked as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and placed it up against her throat. "Naughty girl. You should have known better than that. I suppose I'll just have to-"

"Yes." She breathed forcefully, interrupting him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, not moving his knife an inch from her throat.

"I change my mind." She took a deep breath and said a phrase she never expected to ever say- whether a knife was pressed to her throat or not. "I…I will marry you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: Is this good? Confusing? Too blunt? You tell me in the reviews please…I'm not sure how this'll go! I have a whole idea planned out…and yes, more characters will be included in upcoming chapters. I reeeeallly want to update regularly…let's cross our fingers.**

**Review, favorite, follow! **


	2. Preposterous!

**A/N: I'm super happy that everyone loved this! So here we are: another chapter!**

**So recap: Elsa refused Hans, and when he told her his plan of how he was to murder her she agreed to marry him. Anna has woken up and Kristoff told her everything she missed. Oh, and Olaf likes warm hugs. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"_I…I will marry you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."_

His blade still never inched away from her neck. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?" He arched a surprised eyebrow at the attractive queen.

"I could ask you the same thing." She sadly chuckled.

"Touché…but Queen Elsa, how do I know that once I remove my dagger from your throat, that you won't freeze me as you did your sister?" Hans tested.

Elsa's eyes softened at the mention of her sister. "First, don't speak of her. Not now. Not…ever." She sighed uneasily before she continued. "Second, if I froze you, I would still die. What would be the point in it?"

"Very well." He said carefully, not fully trusting her. "What then changed your mind, My Queen?"

She thought for a moment. "You said you would be a good husband to me. I don't want my people to hate me. And I don't want to die."

"It took you two days to come to this conclusion?" He scoffed.

"Well, I have had a lot of burdens put on me in the past two days." She looked up at him with her pale eyes. "Can you really blame me?"

"I…suppose not." He sighed, watching her rub soothing circles on the tender, pink flesh of her hands. They looked like they were in immense pain. He got up from where he was sitting and pounded on the door. "Well _my love_," He tried, offering his right hand to her. "Shall we clear your name?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Preposterous! Absolutely preposterous!" The Duke of Weselton threw his tiny arms into the air in alarm. Apparently he didn't like the news of the royal engagement. Hans smirked as he thought this. "You…you_ traitor_! Why are you smirking?" He raged towards the prince.

"Oh no reason…" he smiled at Elsa who appeared to be keeping her own smirk to herself. It was all too funny to watch this obnoxious Duke throw a hissy fit. "So I take it you aren't happy to hear to our engagement?"

"_I'm more than 'unhappy'_!" He screeched. "She killed her own sister! And now you're marrying her? She's a monster! I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill you, too!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. _'That's fine…I'm not the Queen. I'm not standing here, so by all means, continue to talk about me.'_ She thought.

"She is right here, Duke." Hans hissed quietly. "And my fiancée," he pulled her to his side securely, his warm, large hand caressing her hip, "Is no monster. Anna had frozen to death from the temperature of the ice castle Elsa had crafted. Hadn't you seen what she was wearing? Only a thin dress, boots, and cloak. And not at all a dense one at that. You would have frozen if you were her, as would we all."

'_Good actor.'_ Elsa huffed to herself.

The Duke had been left speechless after Hans' little lecture. He simply puffed out his chest and stood straight in the attempt to look taller (he desperately failed), and proudly walked out of the room.

When he was bound to be far down the hall, escorted by the Queen's bodyguards, or course, Elsa finally spoke up. "Very convincing." She said as she squirmed out of his hold.

"Thank you." He replied with a mocking bow.

"You're quite the liar."

"How was that a lie?" He questioned, eyes narrowing in on the woman he had just defended.

"Fine. You're quite the actor." She groaned.

"Much better, thank you." He sneered proudly as he took a few steps toward her and grabbed her hips again, pulling her more towards him.

"I hope you aren't thinking of kissing me." She stated bluntly.

"Have you ever been courted, my dear?"

"No. Now, please, leave me be." She practically begged.

"Do you have any desire to be?" He raised a red brow.

"Again, no. And I said leave me be!" She raised her voice as her manicured brows knitted together in frustration.

"Feel free to maneuver from my grasp, Love, but I don't think you want to." He said as she stayed still calmly, not moving an inch. "You haven't moved an inch. I'm not even sure you're breathing."

To justify his statement, Elsa smiled, wriggled her hips slightly, and breathed in his face through her now open mouth.

"Ugh, stop staring!" She hit him across the cheek. As he just stared at her blankly, wondering what he did to deserve the harm.

"Honestly?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. _'Will I have to water down everything I say for you?' _she thought. "You were clearly staring at my hips, you pig."

"Ah, you said I was a good actor. I seem to have been caught." He smiled as she looked at him with utter disgust. "What, is it so wrong for a man to lust over his soon-to-be-bride?"

"It is if she loathes him, and he her." She said, finally moving from his clutch. "Besides, if you think I shall ever touch you intimately, you're quite wrong."

"So we've not even been engaged a whole day and you refuse to ever consummate our marriage?" He bulged out.

"All you want is an heir and pleasure." She turned around so he was facing the back of her head. "I'm not stupid, Hans."

"A child would be nice, and the latter as well, but that's not all I want from you, my dear." He reasoned.

"I know. You also want my throne. My reign. My crown." She listed.

"And I also want you."

She furrowed her brows together in thought. All that was heard was his heavy breathing. Was he nervous?

"I really hope you don't snore." She broke the silence and turned towards him once again. "If you do, I'm afraid we will need separate chambers."

"Well after this conversation I assume we will have separate chambers no matter my sleeping habits." He sighed, giving up for now.

"I don't necessarily _not_ desire a child…" He paused at her forthcoming. "I just…I don't want them to be like me."

"Of course, because having another beautiful, kind, caring, thoughtful, ruler would be absolute hell for Arendelle." He said sarcastically.

"Loose that tone." She said, somewhat gently. "I mean…I don't want them to have my powers, my curse, whatever this odd ability is that I have."

"Half you, half me." Hans reasoned. "Our child may not have powers at all. If they do, do you honestly think they would be as strong as yours? And if they are, so be it. You and I can help them control them and live a normal life."

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point.

"I never said…I never said that we would…" She nervously stuttered, realizing she had just agreed to eventually consummating their marriage.

"You may change your mind, Elsa." He strode across the room to her and whispered into her ear, "After all, I change mine about you."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: I know this is shorter (and doesn't include many other characters) , but I wanted to update! I guess it's sort of a filler…I don't know. But I like the awkward sexual tension these two obviously have together. I don't know...Hans might never get laid! Cross our fingers. M rated chapters are fun. **

**I think our ice queen is melting in his hands…oh no. No so soon! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! Update as soon as I can!**


	3. Letting the Public Know

**A/N: I'm just keeping it coming! Whoa! I have to say…I've gone like three months without updating on some fics…*guilty face*. It's so cold here (I mean -30 degrees by that) I've had off of school and everything! So I have time. **

**Anyways, I'm glad I got such a good response last chapter…the reviews were super helpful, too. I'm thrilled you guys loved that little talk Elsa and Hans had. I thoroughly enjoyed writing that! You guys aren't buying Hans yet…neither is Elsa, don't worry ;)**

**Now, let's clear our queen's name, hmm? **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"But she killed the princess!" A bulky man roared from the crowd.

"Yes! Yeah!" People agreed.

"She almost killed _us_ all!"

Hans stared at the mass of people. Their fists pumped in the air and angry shouts erupted as Elsa stepped out to where he was standing. She was glared at, cursed at, and just barely survived a wad of spit some barbarian hoped to have landed on her glittering shoe.

Elsa never fully reacted, but she was obviously on the verge of tears, frost covered her hands, the wood surrounding her had ice quickly creeping on top of it. As rapidly as he could, Hans strode towards the young queen and whispered in her ear gently, "Go off to the side where you can't be seen."

She shook her head slightly. "They would find me as a coward." She breathed.

"Very well." He glanced down; the hand he had placed on her shoulder was covering with frigidity. "Just control…that."

She narrowed her eyes at him before stepping a few paces back.

"Arendelle residents, friends, guests," Hans began. "Even, I myself thought at first our queen was guilty of…well I do believe you know what I speak of. But, she has been cleared." He paused, audible gasps and all in his earshot. "I know, it seems nearly impossible to clear her from this crime, but I assure you, she has done no wrong."

"Nearly killing her entire kingdom is certainly right, then, right Prince?" A woman sarcastically shouted from the throng of people.

Elsa stepped forward now. "My powers act up when I lose control over my emotions." She began. "Yes, I caused some…major damage, you could say, but I have resolved it as you can tell."

"The loss of Princess Anna is a disastrous tragedy, and she will always be remembered, I assure you, but Queen Elsa had nothing to do with her death." He paused, studying their reactions. "Princess Anna trudged through the cold mountains which, at that time, were covered in snow. She wore a summer dress, boots, and a thin cloak. Any of us dressed so finely would surely…suffocate…from such frigid weather, I know full well." He walked to Elsa, his arm around her waist. The crowd looked down, feeling ashamed of the accusations they'd claimed their ruler to do. And to her own kin! The last kin she had left, even! "As ashamed as you may feel, I believe your queen is no longer angry, hmm?"

"I never was. Hurt, yes, and I still am," She admitted. "But I…we…rather, have joyful news we'd like to share with you all."

Now _this_ caught the crowd's attention. They looked up hastily, trying to register what the two had in mind.

"We…as of today…" Hans began, smiling charmingly at Elsa. She genuinely smiled back, acting the part of a happy woman. "Are betrothed."

"A king!" "Finally!" True love for our ruler!" Rang throughout the courtyard. People hugged, grinned from ear to ear, and shouted greetings to the new couple. Elsa tilted her head, trying to understand how these people went from such a pure hatred of her to utter love in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you, thank you all." Hans quieted them down. "Now, please, spread the word. The royal wedding shall take place in a month, no more, no less."

And with that, all rushed form the center district, running here and there to tell anyone and everyone.

Elsa and Hans proceeded inside the palace together, his hand still resting casually on her hip. Until they reached the inner doorway and she roughly pushed him off her.

"Good actress, Majesty." He smirked. "I suppose we _do_ have something in common after all."

"Oh, please," She brushed off his words. "I've faked happiness before."

He nodded. _'Who knew he would finally shut up with the stupid retorts?' _Elsa smiled.

"Is all that padding in your dress fake as well?" He raised a brow. She was caught. Damn it.

'_Never mind. He's at it again.'_ She blushed, turning away. "Don't look there."

"Well assuming you put all that there for a reason…" He began before she cut him off with her hand over his mouth.

"Can you _please_ just make all this more bearable by just _shutting your loud mouth_ sometime?" She hissed quietly.

"If you promise to do the same with yours, your Highness."

The pregnant pause between the two of them consisted of nothing but glaring. Elsa figured this become their routine. Especially for dining.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Elsa?" Hans continued to call out for his fiancée. Ten minutes he had been searching for her. Where could that damned woman be?! The party celebrating their engagement was starting soon and she was nowhere to be found.

When he finally found her, he almost smacked himself across the face. Of _course_ she would be in here. He slowly opened the pick and green trimmed door, gently walking to her side.

The two were in no other rom but Anna's.

"Elsa. The party is starting in ten minutes." He calmly stated, not rushing her. "I can…say you aren't feeling quite up to it. You could come downstairs whenever you are ready to." He moderately offered.

She didn't respond or acknowledge his presence at all. She just held on tighter to that pillow that smelled so much like her late sister and wept even harder.

"Elsa…we can…uh…boy I'm out of excuses." He shrugged and vaguely heard her stifle a sad laugh.

She sniffled and took her handkerchief she had placed next to her to wipe her wet face. She stood up slowly, smoothed over her dress and hair, and looked in the mirror. She made a disgusted face and turned towards him, refusing to meet his eyes. Was she…embarrassed? Of crying? Letting him see her vulnerability?

"Tell them I need more time to look presentable. It's not even a lie." She somberly chortled.

With no other words from either person, she walked out the door to get ready…again…for her engagement party.

Hans glanced around the room at the thin layer of snow covering the top of the canopy which covered the princess' bed and the floor boards. Then he left.

He had a party to attend, a queen to woo, and a crown to wear.

**A/N: Short…very. =/ Sorry! The party is the upcoming chapter! **

**Some were confused…So Hans didn't bother to check Anna's pulse when he found her so cold in the ice castle (Elsa still hit her with her powers like in the movie, Anna freezing to death was Hans' cover story for clearing Elsa's name), so he actually does believe she's dead. He's not lying about her death in the means of him believing she's dead. He's only lying about **_**how **_**she died. Make more sense…? I hope so! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! **


	4. So Close

**A/N: I'll admit it; I know last chapter wasn't my best. So here we go, let's hope this makes up for it! Also, thank you SO much to** **dranbit for the helpful review! I think you'll notice your tips in here! **

**Now it's party time!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Now presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her betrothed, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Kai shouted across the finally silent ballroom.

The massively polished chestnut doors to the grand ballroom opened wide as they could to reveal the Queen and future King of Arendelle. Hans looked handsome and refined as always, his gloved hand waving to the people applauding. Elsa looked more beautiful than ever. Her platinum blonde hair was pinned back into a tight bun with two braids pulled back into it. Her light blue ice dress clung to her torso and flowed out at her hips, leaving a slight train behind her. Of course she wore her white gloves and her luminous shoes sparkled in the light, mimicking the chandelier immaculately.

The couple made it through the massive throng of guests and ended at the table of gourmet chocolates Elsa immediately laid eyes on when she entered the ballroom. Ignoring her growling stomach, she daintily popped only one dessert into her mouth.

"What?" She asked her fiancé who was staring at her keenly.

"You're just…"

"I only ate one. I didn't even lick my fingers. Calm down." She interrupted him irritability.

He was taken aback. "I was just going to say that…"

"Well whatever ignorant, foolish, idiotic, rude, selfish, crude, perverted…" She listed off several synonyms to him with a hushed tone so no one would hear them. Hopefully.

"I was going to compliment you on your appearance tonight, but I suppose you aren't interested in my opinion." He said, his arms crossed.

She stopped talking for a moment and stared into his eyes. She didn't glare; her guests would have suspected them then.

"Well…I'm not." Elsa huffed childishly and shoved another piece of chocolate into her mouth discreetly to shut herself up.

Gerda stood by the burgundy curtains, barely noticeable. She observed her queen-the once little girl she changed diapers for and watched stumble and get back up as she tried to walk at age one. She had grown so lovely. And Prince Hans was definitely a fine match for her. He was handsome and sweet, good at leadership, too. She just couldn't wait for another little Elsa to be running around the palace again.

Kai however, was not at all pleased. He didn't like this ginger. Not one bit. Of course, he never told anyone so…but that man bothered him to no end. He didn't know what it was, but he knew, he just _knew _he was up to something. Elsa never loved anyone before. He hadn't courted her, nor had any other man. But then again, his protective instincts kicked in every time he sees her nowadays. She's all grown up and not little anymore. He was always her second father. Maybe, just maybe, she was in love with this prince. But he couldn't be sure. He'd be keeping a close eye on this Hans fellow.

"Aren't they just the cutest thing ever?" A group of women chatted as they watched the royal couple out the corner of their eyes.

"That prince is really something." An older woman chuckled.

"Our queen is a lucky one!" A rather plump lady agreed with the bob of her head.

"I'm just so excited to see a little one running about the palace. Exciting, hmm?"

One stout lady took a generous sip of her wine and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't know about her though."

"Queen Elsa?" Another gasped. "What about her?"

"She doesn't look shaken up about her sister's death at all." She sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "She died just a _week_ ago, and now here we are at her engagement party!"

"Oh, Celia!" A scrawny female hissed. "She's _queen_, of course she doesn't look shaken up at all! She has to show little emotion for more than one reason…" She glanced at the Queen's white gloves. The ladies eyed each other with a knowing air. "And she has him to fall back upon and I'm sure she does when others aren't around."

"…Do you think he's taken her to bed yet?"

"Quite a way to break ur silence!" Several giggled, their elegant hands over their mouths filling with laughter.

"Champagne, Your Highness?" A servant held out a tray of alcoholic beverages to Elsa.

Now, Elsa had never been a drinker of such brews before, but tonight seemed like an exception. If she was drunk she might be excused of this party. Maybe she'd get sick and not have to be around Hans for a day. She inwardly chuckled. _'Who thought I'd __**want **__to be ill and isolated for once in my life?' _

She smiled and wrapped her delicate hand around the glass's base. "Thank you, Sir."

"I would have never pinned you as a drinker, darling." Hans raised a brow, his lips tempting to curl up.

"I'm just full of surprises." She deadpanned and watched him accept a glass, too. She gingerly sipped hers and grimaced at the taste. She'd never been much of a fan.

"Saw that one coming, though." He smirked proudly, his drink almost a third gone.

"I just…haven't had it for a while. It's an odd…sensation, you could say." She excused.

"Care to dance, my love?" He held out his gloved hand.

Elsa saw people pointing and smiling at the two. Damn him. Damn them all. She couldn't say no now, could she?

With a smile, she took his hand. "I'd be delighted."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Carrot?" Kristoff offered the orange vegetable to Sven. He snorted and eagerly accepted it. "Hey pal, whadda you think's going on down there?" He pointed to the civilization below them as he bit into a carrot of his own.

Over the edge of the mountain they peaked to see Arendelle in the nighttime. The blues and purples of the sky complimented the castle nicely and Kristoff couldn't help but sigh. The stars twinkled above, as did some snowflakes. Sven stuck out his tongue, struggling to lap up snowflakes.

"Sven, buddy, I've told you a million times. Don't eat your carrots in one whole bite. Then the rest of the trip isn't enjoyable for either of us." He scolded. "What? The snowflakes?"

Sven grunted and nodded his head, one leg sticking out in the direction of Arendelle.

"Elsa…yeah I know." He scrunched his face up, deep in thought. "You think Hans told her Anna is…ya know?"

He rolled his eyes as Sven gave him the 'Isn't it obvious?' look he'd received all too many times in his time with him. He sighed. "Let's just get that wood we need…maybe we'll find some more carrots." Kristoff and Sven took off deeper into the snow, in search of firewood for the cold princess that lay await for them.

"_I'll keep her company, don't you two worry!" Olaf assured as he pushed the two out the door of the lodge. "So Anna, how do you feel about summer?" _

Kristoff recalled the short conversation he had had with the talking (and singing) snowman. He and Sven better hurry. He didn't know how much Anna could take of a snowman singing about summer.

"Let's go, Sven!" He patted his friend's rear encouragingly. Sven glared at him, but kept trudging on. "Remember who we left Anna with!" Sven nodded and let Kristoff hop on his back.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I…I don't know." Elsa murmured as she was offered yet another glass. This time it was wine, not champagne. She'd already had two champagnes…but as expected, she wasn't having fun. "Oh, alright. Just one more." She beamed at the tall and thin servant.

**One hour later…**

"You've had _how many_?" Hans stared at his fiancée in shock.

"I said…four. Listen up, Baby." She somewhat slurred as she grabbed him by the collar in an attempt to kiss him.

"Elsa…you're drunk." He said, leading her out into the empty hall. The party had just about winded down by now, but she was still drunk and she couldn't be seen drunk for his sake. He'd look bad then.

"Mhm." She giggled, her hand playing with the buttons on his shirt. "So excuse me. It's no fun in there anyways." She leaned into his ear, "I can give you some _really _good fun if you come into my bed chamber."

His eyes widened at what she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his sideburns. "You sure?"

"You sure I'm drunk?" She retorted back. "But it's only about you needs."

He smirked. Maybe she should get drunk more often. "It's a deal. Walk back to your room and I'll excuse us from the party. I'll see you soon."

He looked over his shoulder to see her winking awkwardly and then strut away to her chambers. He picked up a glass of wine as he walked into the ballroom once again.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"It seems the Queen has become sick." Hans began after he had all attention on him. "I told her she shouldn't have had that second glass of champagne, but she ignored me." He joked, but half serious, and chuckled along with the other remaining guests. "I'm afraid I must excuse not only her, but also I from this lovely affair. It really was perfect, thank you. A toast perhaps?"

The ten minute excuse which was supposed to be a short goodbye lasted much too long. But Hans finally made his way out into the hall and into Elsa's bed chambers, unseen by a single guest or palace worker.

"Elsa?" He asked, taking off his jacket and shoes. Then upon hearing a familiar sound, he sighed and stopped unbuttoning his shirt. He walked to her adjacent bathing room and held her platinum locks from her face. Vomiting. Of course she was vomiting. Now of all times, too.

"I'm…sorry." She said. "I really want to but…well…ugh! I _suck_!" She said drunkenly and put her head back near the bucket beside her as she felt another wave of nausea coming on.

"Well you were supposed to do exactly that but…" Hans said lowly under his breath. He grimaced as she once again heaved.

"I will. I swear." She replied, wiping her mouth with the cloth he passed to her. "Just not now. I'd probably vomit all around you." She chuckled sadly. "I'm as disappointed as you are…" She yawned.

"You tired now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Mm…" She nodded sleepily, her eyes drooping. "Carry me?"

He again rolled his eyes as she locked her arms around his neck and was lifted into his strong and firm grip. He laid her on the bed and watched as she drifted to slumber. Hans stood and blew out the candles by her bedside and in her bathroom and walked towards the door, gripping the handle.

He looked back at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Dammit."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: This cracked me up! I couldn't help but write in that last line! Haha! Elsa got drunk, Sven got a carrot, and Hans failed to get blown. Good chapter summary? Hope you liked it! It was a bit short, sorry. **


	5. Where the Sun Don't Shine

**A/N: I still can't get over last chapter…It's just hilarious. The amount of followers I have gotten is just stupendous…I seriously couldn't be more surprised or grateful! Thanks for all the reviews; I really do consider everything you say. So many ideas and suggestions you guys have given me I've used! Keep 'em coming! ;)**

**In fact, my 50****th**** reviewer will get a Frozen one shot according to their wishes! Keep in mind, I don't write a romantic Anna/Elsa. That is the one shipping I will not write for. Sorry! And by the way, this only stands until I next update. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Elsa woke late the next morning to the sun streaming in through her uncovered windows. She sat up cautiously; her head pounding hard and her stomach churning at the simple movement. Glancing down at her attire, she realized she was dressed exactly as she had the night before. Even her makeup was still on.

A gentle rap on the door warned the entrance of Gerda and the appointed royal nurse. Elsa laid her head against her pillow again and watched as Gerda sat on the edge of her bed and the nurse stood on the opposite side near her head.

"How are you feeling, Majesty?" The nurse asked Elsa, a cold hand pressed against her forehead.

"A bit better, I suppose." She grimaced as the two women helped her sit up. "May I have a moment alone with Gerda, Nurse?"

"Of course, Queen Elsa." She replied as she left the room.

"Gerda…" Elsa fearfully stared at the older woman. "What happened to me last night?"

Gerda sighed and placed a clean bucket near the Queen, seeing her nausea. "You became ill and that thoughtful prince of yours took care of you all night long." She smiled sweetly and placed a hand over Elsa's. "I'm glad you have him, dear. He makes things easier."

'_If only you knew…'_ Elsa's jaw clenched as she nodded to Gerda. "He does." She lied.

"Well, I just came to see if you would like anything? Tea…water, perhaps?" Gerda basically insisted.

"Water, please. Thank you, Gerda." Elsa forcefully smiled.

Elsa watched the bed's weight shift as Gerda stood up and walked out the large door of the queen's bed chambers, calling the nurse in before shutting the doors behind her.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Kai rapped three times on the guest bedroom before entering at the agreement of the prince. He pushed in the tea cart ahead of him, the ringing and clinking of fine china bouncing off the walls.

"Morning cup of tea, Prince Hans?" Kai bowed to the scoundrel, a tone of false happiness enveloping his words. He knew he never drank tea in the morning. He came to investigate. "I've brought the sugar-cubes, lumps, and grains; I also brought you the milk-Queen Elsa prefers the whole milk, but,"

"No. No, thank you, Kai." Hans stood from the desk he was given and placed the paper and quill pen down gently. Kai watched as he walked swiftly to his bed and stood in view of the mirror to put on his tie. "I've never really been a fan of morning tea…or tea at all." He chuckled lightly to himself and pulled his collar up.

'_Looks like the damn monster he is. A vampire, perhaps.' _Kai shuddered. _'Better not bite-or dare touch-my Elsa. Or I swear to God I'll-'_

"My mother used to make all twelve of my brothers, me as well, drink it each morning." Hans interrupted his train of thought, the fabric looping through the rest of the tie, his hands busy at work. "She thought it was calming, a good start to a day…we were forced to drink a dreadful sort…pine needles, was it? I can't recall it anymore." His tone was soft, gentle.

'_Maybe I should ask if he needs any help with this part…'_ Kai deviously grinned as he watched Hans pull the tie close to his neck, adjusting it for his level of comfort for the day. _'Damn it, didn't strangle himself. I have no luck it seems.'_

Hans final turned his head towards the weighty butler and walked over to him so he was just inches from the other man's face. He said nothing, just studied him.

Kai looked intently at the form before him as 'Kai, oh Kai…' rolled off the tongue of the exact man he wanted to strangle.

"Why did you come here?" He inquired.

"Well, to bring you your morning tea of course!" Kai responded all too quickly for both his and Hans's likings.

"You seem to know everything about me, Kai." He said, his eyes never leaving the shorter man's. "You knew my shirt size-"

"I got that information from your tailors back home." Kai covered. "They sent a letter."

"You also knew how I took my eggs this morning at breakfast…"

"Lucky guess." He shrugged, a nervous smile painted on his lips.

"And you had an unlucky guess assuming I drank tea?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes I did, Prince." Kai said, his hands clamming up. He took a few steps towards his cart, hoping the Prince would not follow.

"That's odd…because I do recall my refusing you when you offered me morning tea just a few days ago. Am I wrong?"

"…I must have forgotten…I'm so very sorry to have bothered you, My Prince." Kai grabbed his tray and as quickly as he could, ran with it ahead of him and squeaky wheels sounding throughout the whole space, to the door.

And Hans, with fiery eyes, beat him to it.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Will you promise me something, Kristoff?" Anna asked of him one night as they were lying on the floor of their temporary shelter.

"Anything." He loyally replied and immediately second guessed himself. This was one crazy redhead after all.

"Never, _ever_, on any circumstances…" She turned her head and stared into his deep brown eyes seriously, scaring Kristoff a little. "ever leave me alone with Olaf again."

Kristoff couldn't help it; he laughed so hard and loud, rolling all over the ground, unable to control himself. He eventually snorted, causing Anna to giggle and then snort herself. That just made _him _laugh even harder and snort even more. This made her laugh and clutch her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

They were probably laughing for at least a good five minutes before they calmed down.

Then they looked at each other…and it started back up again.

Olaf walked in, Sven right behind him, poking his head through the door. "What's so funny?"

His question went totally unnoticed by the two laughing and snorting on the ground. "Anna? Kristoff?"

In an attempt to get their attention he yelled, "I'M GOING TO KISS SVEN!" His stick arms twirled in the air, waving for their focus or reactions.

That got Sven leaving like a bullet, trudging somewhere in the forest to escape Olaf and his lips.

"I'm not going to actually kiss you!" Olaf tried, his wooden hand coming up to meet his forehead. "You're too hairy!" He trotted off as fast as his little snowy legs could carry him after his friend.

Anna and Kristoff laughed themselves till the point of exhaustion.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Elsa sighed. She felt better. Gross and confused, but better. She gracefully walked through the halls of her castle, a thin layer of frost following behind her and melting in an instant. Poor maids. They'd have to clean up watery halls. Elsa frowned and stared up at the painting mounted to the wall on her left.

Anna mentioned once she talked to this very painting for companionship. Upon hearing footsteps, she wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face none other than her betrothed.

"Hans." She nodded, her eyes rolling heavenward.

"I saw that, my sweet." He said and smirked that obnoxious smirk she saw too often.

"Oh, I hope I've been everything but sweet to you." Elsa almost growled at him.

"Don't worry, you have. But I love a challenge." He winked.

"What do you want?"

"Do you remember at all what happened last night? Well, besides almost vomiting all over my shoes from drunkenness and seducing me?"

"I…I did _what_?" Elsa asked, backing against the wall, a hand on her chest. "I just remember having a bit too much wine and champagne but…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't recall _seducing _anybody!"

He smirked yet again and trapped her against the wall, his arms on either side of her shoulders. He hovered over her and breathed into her ear, his sideburns tickling her face. "You were about to sleep with me. Or at least that's what I was about to make happen. You seemed awfully willing, though. Until you threw up, of course." He angrily groaned.

"You were going to take my purity while I was drunk and we were still unwed?!" She gaped, more taken aback than angry. That was sure to come. Hans expected at least a hard slap or a frozen ear.

"It would get the pain done and over with, Elsa, darling." He honestly pointed out.

"No." She stated, no anger in her features or voice much to his surprise. "I want to feel and be alert for every movement and moan and kiss that takes place on the night I make love to a man for the first time."

He looked down at her, studying her face for any signs of deceitful ness or irritation but saw none. And damn did that last sentence make him aroused. And fast. Did she actually just agree to consummate their marriage? Did she want him now?

"That is," She began. "With a man I love."

Hans couldn't feel his groin for the rest of the day.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness again, I just had to update already.**

**1. Tell me what you think happened to Kai. **

**2. In this fic Kristoff and Anna aren't in love yet. They don't know it at least. **

**3. How about a round for applause for our ass-kicking (or shall I say groin kneeing) Queen?**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait, I had writer's block on that scene with Hans and Kai. Super hard to write a scene like that. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow! **


	6. Cleaning Rags

**A/N: So we didn't get anywhere close to 50 reviews for the one shot last time…how about we have that proposition for this chapter as well? **

**But dang…70-some followers? And this is even only chapter 6! You guys rock…virtual cookies for you all! **

**Disclaimer: Rosalie is mine! **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

It had been nearly a month since Anna's death and the announcement of Hans's and Elsa's engagement. So much had occurred in the palace…Kai had resigned from his duties after thirty-one years as their royal butler. He said it was due to exhaustion finally catching up to his old bones. He would still be an honored guest at the royal wedding coming up. Elsa made sure of that. Elsa had been learning to get along…she was getting used to being without Anna and had only gone into her room five times to cry in the month she'd been gone.

But one thing hadn't changed. _Hans._ He was still annoying as ever. Yes, he'd been a bit kinder, his manners showing here and there but mostly when they were out in public. He was one hell of an actor, Elsa knew that for sure. And she guessed she was, too. Not one person had guessed either one was unhappy with their betrothal. But they were. Or at least Elsa was…Hans seemed to be enjoying getting under her skin.

'_And he wouldn't let the damn party situation go!' _Elsa sighed heavily as she thought of how he constantly hung that thread of information over her head day after day._ 'Yes…I got drunk. So what?!' _

And here she was, in her room, with maids rushing around to grab yards of lace and her royal dressmaker circling around her to find her measurements and Gerda writing the measurements down.

"Queen Elsa!" The dressmaker, Rosalie, asked as she roped the measuring roll around her waist. "Do you want your gown to flow out or be more fitted?"

"Oh! There should be a lace neckline!" One maid suggested.

"The lace from her mother's veil, maybe?" Rosalie proposed.

"Or we can alter her mother's dress!" Another maid added.

Rosalie squealed along with the other excited women in the room as they walked out of the room and gave Gerda the measurements of Elsa's waist. She then measured her neck for the lace neckline the maids wanted and then moved onto her chest measurements.

"Add an inch or two to her chest measurements for the excess padding I'm going to add." Rosalie winked to Gerda who giggled as she adding almost four whole inches to the original amount.

Elsa gawked at the two and held out her arms as Rosalie instructed.

"Your Majesty?" She inquired. "Oh please, every bride wants to tease her husband so he's grossly intrigued for the wedding night!"

"But…" Elsa struggled to find the right words to say. "Wouldn't that be lying?"

The older women chuckled slightly. "No, dearie. He'll probably ask for padding like this in all your dresses from then on." Gerda smiled, her eyes meeting the nervous Queen's.

There was a short silence between the three as Elsa grew deep into thought. Then a thought occurred to Gerda.

"Elsa…you know it is customary for a mother and her daughter to speak of intimacy on the night before the wedding, correct?" Gerda questioned. Elsa nodded, gulping the little saliva she had in her dry mouth down her throat. "Your mother never had the chance to speak with you…about such things. What exactly do you not understand?" Then she quickly added, "If you are comfortable with this topic, that is!"

"I'm a wife and a mother of five, Highness." Rosalie added. "I've been making your dresses since you were born. I would answer anything you need to know."

Elsa just stared into the mirror. Not that she was going to ever be intimate with Hans, but she might as well understand the mechanics of lovemaking. She didn't really know much about it after all. Well, here goes nothing.

"Does it…hurt?" She gulped.

Rosalie smiled with motherly instinct. "It hurts something awful." She admitted. "But there is nothing to really be afraid of. There is a moment of pain and then it quickly becomes pleasurable. Besides, every husband knows this and will listen to your commands. Maybe distract you even."

"What do you mean distract me?" Elsa wondered.

"With kisses or telling you how attractive you are." Rosalie said and ordered her to put her arms down.

Elsa sighed. "What if I'm not attractive enough?"

Gerda rolled her eyes at that ridiculous statement. "Your Highness, even if you weren't royalty you would still be the most talked about beauty in Arendelle. You're stunning. Absolutely stunning and you have been since birth."

Elsa nodded slowly. She looked at herself in the mirror as the two women dashed around to find the pins they had seemed to misplace. She was thin but not too thin. She had high cheekbones and full berry colored lips. Her hips were wide, but that was good for childbearing, wasn't it? Her breasts seemed to be average size.

She was stunning.

And then something occurred to her. "Gerda, Rosalie?" The two other women in the room turned their attention to their queen. "Do you think he…knows?"

"You have to be more specific, Majesty." Gerda said, confused.

"Well I was just wondering if Hans…knows about…lovemaking." She whispered the last word as if it were cursing. "Will I be his first one?"

Rosalie and Gerda pondered this for a while and motioned for Elsa to sit with them in the open chair besides theirs.

"For many men, I would answer yes. But Prince Hans is…" _'A perverted bastard?'_ Elsa thought as Rosalie determined the right word to say. "Well, he's royalty. And royals receive mistresses more than often."

"So you're saying he's been with _other women_?" Elsa genuinely gasped. She didn't know anything like that happened. Did that mean the same for her own father when he was still living?

"No! No, that's not what I mean at all!" Rosalie quickly defended. "I'm just saying…" She calmed more, looking to Gerda for help.

"She means that it is a man's duty to guide his wife in such activities, if you will." Gerda saved.

Elsa nodded thoughtfully. "So he is supposed to teach me all that he knows about this subject?"

"Exactly." Gerda and Rosalie responded in tandem.

"Do you know the basics of lovemaking?" Gerda wondered aloud.

"Yes. My mother told me that much when I had first started to bleed and I asked why…but she never had the chance to explain the rest. Thank you." Elsa said a bit desolately.

"If you have any more questions come to either of us." Gerda smiled and Rosalie nodded.

"I will."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Kristoff?" Anna walked to her friend's side timidly. "I need to ask you a big favor…"

"I'll do anything you need me to, Anna!" He quickly replied, noticing her nervousness.

"Well, I need um…" She blushed.

"I don't know how to acquire 'um', your Highness." He said seriously.

"Kristoff, I'm serious! Stop making me laugh!" She laughed hysterically with him once again. They quickly ceased their laughter due to the serious look that quickly reappeared on her face.

"C'mon! We're friends, you can tell me anything." He said, his gloved hand covering hers.

"It's just…so embarrassing! I always had them at my ready in Arendelle but now I'm in the cold woods with no one but a talking snowman, a reindeer, and you to keep me company. And you're _all men_! That makes this situation even worse! And-"

"Anna! You're babbling." He smiled goofily.

"I need more rags." She mumbled as she stared at his shoes.

"Oh." He realized why she was so nervous now. She was menstruating. "Well then…I obviously don't have any so uh…I'll go into town first thing tomorrow morning." He awkwardly chuckled.

"Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I'll find out how Elsa is doing if you want me to."

"Of course!" She sighed. "I'm think going to go rest now."

"Alright…Anna?" She turned to face him. "I'm leaving you alone with Olaf and Sven due to your request this time." He smirked.

"I'll try to keep him away from the fireplace. No promises if he annoys me." Anna giggled jokingly.

Olaf waddled in, a hurt expression on his face. "Are you guys talking about me again?"

Anna smiled sweetly at the snowman. "We wouldn't dream of it."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The next morning Anna helped Kristoff find clothes to wear so he wouldn't be recognizable going into Arendelle. From Oaken they bought a pair of black boots, black pants and a loose burgundy shirt. They found an old bandana in the pocket of Kristoff's jacket and tied that around his face so only his eyes were seen; everything was frozen, so no one would think of him as a thief, just as a cold man. They topped it all off with a red hat and black gloves.

"You are now presentable, my hero." Anna giggled as she helped him rein in Sven to his sled.

"Thank you, royal dress master." He played along with a smile.

"Hi, Anna, Sven-WOAH!" Olaf hid behind Anna's legs, his head peeking around to glance at Kristoff. "Who's the guy in Kristoff's sled?" He whispered rather loudly.

"It's Kristoff, silly!" She giggled and watched his reaction as Kristoff proved himself by sliding the bandana from his face. "He's going into town to get me…uh…rags."

"Why would you need rags?" He wondered, his head cocked to the side.

"Girl reasons." She bluntly replied.

"Well a girl created me so lemme give it a shot!" He smiled.

"This is a little personal." She blushed.

"You got a boo-boo?" He asked with a pout and walked around her in search of an obvious wound in need of bandaging.

"No, Olaf." She rolled her eyes lovingly.

"You want to clean something? Is that what you're using rags for? It's kind of pointless to clean this place. All though, I could help I guess." He sighed and then tapped a wooden hand on his chin as he made it obvious that he was thinking hard. "I suppose we could straighten up the beds and maybe we could even-"

"Olaf!" Kristoff yelped. "Anna doesn't want to share it with anyone."

"Oh. Okay." He said solemnly, his head hanging. "You know, I could still clean with you, Anna." He smiled innocently.

"I would love to clean with you while Kristoff and Sven are gone." Anna smiled and waved goodbye to Sven and Kristoff as they took off down the mountains.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: So Kristoff's going into Arendelle for Anna's lady stuff because she's still healing. But don't forget he's still a wanted man! See how much periods suck? *rolls eyes* No Hans in this chapter! I figured I'd save him for next chapter! **

**Review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! **


	7. Pillow Fights and Fevers

**A/N: Let's see how Hans is preparing for his royal wedding, shall we? And how's Anna holding up? Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and insane amount of followers! It means so much and keeps me utterly motivated! :)**

**And about that one-shot…a guest reviewer gave me my 50****th**** review…so I guess whoever (who has an account) leaves me the first review of this chapter will get a one-shot after I message them! **

**And do you guys like Rosalie? I love this lady I came up with…she cracks me up. I figured Elsa and Hans could have the same seamstress…because is there really a man that would know how to sew back then? I thought not...**

**Disclaimer: Rosalie is still mine! **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Hans straightened his vest and buttoned the last button on his jacket. He looked good. Really good. Of course Elsa wouldn't care, but he could at least attempt to seduce her. He didn't love her, not the least bit, but who said love had anything to do with sex? Besides, she was stunning, he had to admit, and he'd never taken a woman's purity before. It could be fun.

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror and walked to the door as he heard a familiar rapping on the wood. "Rosalie, hello!" Hans's evil smirk changed to a pleasant smile as soon as his hand touched the door's handle and opened it for the older woman. "It's quite comfortable…I like the color." He charmingly complemented her work.

He walked to the mirror again and stepped on the pedestal beside it and stared shallowly at his reflection once again. Rosalie followed suit, her measurer and pins in the basket held in her left hand.

"I'm glad you think so, Prince Hans." She smiled and bent to look at the bottom of the trousers. "I see they aren't too long. I'm glad of that."

"They're just perfect." He smiled once again. "I assume my bride looks as gorgeous as ever in her gown?"

"More than words can explain, your Highness." Rosalie beamed over her work and the charming royal's praise. "A month seems so long to wait now."

"Indeed it does. Perhaps we could even push the date." Hans thought aloud.

"That sounds just lovely!" She squealed. "Well it seems everything with your attire is about finished. I'll just go and work on our queen's gown, if you don't mind, Highness?"

"Please do. Thank you much, Rosalie!" Hans waved as she curtsied and fled out the door.

As he examined himself once again in the mirror, a most genius thought occurred to him. Elsa is essentially undefeatable with her powers. If he tried to flirt, he'd become a block of ice. If he insulted her, he'd become part of a glacier. If he tried _anything_ at all with her, he'd become a victim.

Ice was her strength, so he needed to find her weakness.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"We could start by cleaning the floors, oh! Maybe we can rearrange the beds. That could space things out a bit…"

Anna sighed as she wearily flopped down on a pile of loose hay. She was seriously considering eating his nose right now to get him to stop talking._ 'No…then he'd just cry.' _Anna thought carefully. _'I could always place him by the fire…no that's way too mean. C'mon, Anna, __**think**__!' _

"…so if you could just go and-"

"OLAF!" Anna yelled, the little snowman instantly muting. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"…Do you want to talk about it?" He asked innocently.

"That might be too confusing and awkward for you, Olaf." She sighed, sitting back down on the rough hay.

"I'll just hug you. Warm hugs fix everything." He said as he wrapped his twig arms around her shoulders, his snowy little head leaning next to hers.

"Thanks, Olaf." Anna smiled. _'I don't think a warm hug will fix this, though…'_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Elsa awoke the next morning with a pile of blankets on top of her. She hastily shoved them off of her sweating body. She didn't even sleep with a thin blanket most nights, so how in the world did four quilts, two comforters, and one coverlet end up in her bed?

She immediately put on her slippers, tied her robe around her waist, and shuffled across the hall, making sure to be discreet so no guards or servants would see her. Bursting into Hans's room, she took a pillow from under him and wacked him over the head with it as hard as she possibly could. She continued with this even as he sat straight up, fighting her for control of the pillow.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and stopped hitting him with the pillow.

"For Arendelle's sake calm down, Elsa!" He harshly whispered, pulling her onto the bed and silencing her by covering her mouth with the pillow she just assaulted him with seconds ago.

"You put a thousand blankets on me while I was sleeping!" She whispered back with an accusing finger.

"You looked cold."

"I'm _always_ cold, you oaf!" She said hitting him with the pillow once again.

"Enough with the pillow!" He whispered back. "And don't all me an oaf you _wretch_!"

"Don't call me a wretch you _oaf_!" She said louder, hitting him square in the stomach with the pillow.

"That's it!" He said. He ripped the pillow from her hands and flung it away from them to the other side of the room. He grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"_Put me down_!" She yelled at him, her fists hitting his back profusely as he carried her out into the hallway and into the empty ballroom.

"Fine!" He said, dropping her, the light blue nightgown spread around her feet and her robe twisted around her body.

She glared up at him with a deathly scowl, her jaw clenched and she stood up, inches from his face. "I hate you so much!" She roared at him.

"Do you?" He smirked.

"Yes! I do! And you-" Elsa was interrupted midsentence as Hans pushed her against the wall, his lips pressed against her soft pink lips, his mouth assaulting hers. He felt her calm down for a moment and then fury and anger rose back within her and took control.

'_Why can't she just let anyone in?' _Hans thought as he gripped her waist harder as she tried to push him away.

He figured she'd had enough when she started clawing at his chest with her manicured nails in an attempt to get him to stop kissing her. So, he released her from his grip and took a step back as they both caught their breath.

"You bastard!" She fumed at him. _'My first kiss…gone.'_ "I hope you're happy!" She slapped his cheek with her right hand hard, so hard Hans knew it would leave marks. It was worth it, though. She was a pretty good kisser, after all.

"Is that all you can do, Majesty?" He said, his eyes dark, yet voice relatively calm. "Slap me, claw at my chest, hit me with a nearby object? What about your precious ice powers, hmm?"

"What do you mean?!" She asked angrily as he backed her against the wall once again. His hand rested on her hip and she carefully slid out of his trap and walked to the door, her hand on its brass handle. She silently gasped when no frost covered the knob. She tried desperately to throw an ice block on his head or freeze his legs, but nothing happened. "What did you do to me?"

"I just suppose you're a little…overheated." He smiled charmingly as he took her hand in his, placed a gentle kiss to a knuckle or two and let it linger. She watched him walk out of the ballroom and take gentle strides back to his room.

Elsa was so completely dumbfounded and shocked that she couldn't move. She just stood there and fell into a guard's arms when they came rushing to her, claiming they heard yelling.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Kristoff took a deep breath as he stared at Arendelle's gates-the wide open gates. To others the open gates might seem welcoming, but not to him. He was a wanted man. But he knew he had to do it. Not only was Anna counting on him, but he had to get news on Elsa.

Sven grunted and nudged his shoulder. Kristoff looked at him and quickly turned to stare at the group of villagers who waved to him and walked right by.

"Anna did pretty good with this whole disguise thing, buddy." He muttered under his breath to Sven who nodded. "_It's now or never. Just blend in. Get the stuff and information you need and then get out_." Kristoff said to himself in his Sven voice. "Thanks, Sven. Good pep talk."

He tied the reigns attached to Sven and the sled inside the gates and walked in. Arendelle looked the same as it did two months ago at Elsa's coronation. Frozen.

He walked around town for a little bit and was pleased that nobody really even bothered to look at him. The ground was snowy and the houses and shops and other buildings had snow lining the rooftops and windowsills. But no snow was falling at the moment.

'_Maybe Elsa's learning to control herself?'_ Kristoff wondered as he walked into a shop, assuming to find some rags. Then again, he didn't really know how to find them or what rags were the right rags. He shrugged, Anna was desperate for rags. She'd like any of them. So, he picked up the first ones he saw and placed a big pile of them on the counter so he could pay. He also picked up a carrot bunch for Sven.

The man behind the counter smirked at the load of rags. "Wife?"

"Uh…yeah." Kristoff covered for himself. "So, I'm an ice harvester. I'm not around here much. Anything new I might find interesting?"

"For once there actually is." The man snorted. "Princess Anna was killed. Some still say the Queen did it, others are naive. I for one think she's guilty. You wanna know the name we keep a 'calling her?"

Kristoff nodded and pulled out a few coins. "Wicked Witch of the South. She's wicked for killing that sweet girl, and her sister of all people! And I believe the witch part speaks for itself. I mean look at what she did to our town! Our summer!" The man shook his head and placed the coins in the pouch around his waist.

"Why add 'of the South'? We aren't south." Kristoff's eyes narrowed in genuine confusion.

The man stared at him, his open palms flat on the counter supporting his leaning weight. "I supposed the South part would work because of her fiancé from that Southern place…I can never remember the name. Southern Boarder…Southerns? Nah, they all sound wrong. I should remember this it's been all the buzz lately…"

"Southern Isles." Kristoff stared in shock.

"That's what it is! Of course! How'd ya know?" He asked as a smile of relief washed over his face.

"I...I have to go." Kristoff muttered lowly as he backed up and ran out the door in shock.

He ran past the villagers staring at him as he sped on towards the gates, ignoring the few times he nearly slipped on the ice covered streets, and finally reached Sven. He quickly untied the reigns from the gates, threw the carrots and rags into the seat beside him carelessly, and took off towards the mountains. Anna would be crushed.

_Elsa was going to marry Hans._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Elsa woke to find herself on her bed, with a cold washcloth on her forehead and some ice water beside her on her nightstand. A cold draft blew through the slightly open window. It felt nice of her still slightly damp skin. She leaned to her left and grabbed the glass of water and drank a good amount of it before flopping back on the bed.

'_This is the second time in two days I've been sick…'_ Elsa groaned at her realization.

She glanced over at the door, hearing the floorboards creak slightly. She knew whenever someone was coming to her door and exactly who it was by their footsteps. She half expected it to be Anna, and then remembered she would never be asked to build a snowman again. She sniffled and furrowed her brows, not recognizing the footsteps.

The knob finally turned and in walked the one person she wished wouldn't be anywhere near her for some while. The man she was to give herself and her kingdom to in only one short month.

Hans.

He walked to her bedside and kneeled beside it. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb along her smooth, pale skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Warm." She sighed. '_Why is he being so sweet when he just pulled what he did in the ballroom?' _"And a little annoyed. By you."

"I figured as much." He chuckled. "Here, it will help reduce your fever." He said as he dipped a dry cloth into cold water and rang it out before placing it gingerly on her forehead.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked emotionless.

"I figured that since we're getting married in one month, that I might as well start behaving. And what better way to start than to take care of you when you're sick?" He stared at her, his green eyes intent on her blue ones.

"You just want me to agree to…have intercourse…with you on our wedding night." She mumbled shyly. "I'm not stupid, Hans."

"No, you aren't." He placed the water glass to her lips and held her neck with his free hand so she could get a drink. "I know you won't agree to that anytime soon, as much as that disappoints me. But I respect that."

"Of course that disappoints you." She rolled her eyes.

"It would disappoint any man, Elsa. You are very beautiful. You must know that by now." He said, his eyes again trying to make eye contact with hers.

"I'm not any more beautiful than the next woman." She shrugged.

"You obviously either need more mirrors in your palace or spectacles, then, Elsa dearest." He said scoffed at her statement. She scrunched her thins brows and finally met his eyes. "Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"They're one of my favorite things about you." The corners of his lips rose a little bit, and then eh looked at her seriously again. "I also love your hair. And your soft skin. And your…"

"Aright, I understand, Hans. You like my body. I knew that was all you wanted from me. Well besides my throne, that is." She scoffed at him.

"Well I was still listing your facial beauty, darling, but if you insist let's start at your chest…" His eyes moved down to her chest. His piercing eyes landed on her enticing breasts. "Is that some padding, I see?"

"Rosalie insisted…and my eyes you love so much are _up here_." She glared at him accusingly. "You aren't helping your case, Hans."

"Oh Elsa, just believe me, will you?" He practically begged. His eyes bore into hers. _'Damn him and his eyes…' _Elsa bit her plump lip.

"It's hard to believe you after what you've done to me." She crossed her arms under her breasts, and then uncrossed them realizing how much of an enhancement it gave them.

"I understand. But the first step in a relationship is trust." He tried.

"This," She motioned between the two of them with her finger. "Is _not_ a relationship. It's a diplomatic trick on both our countries. A trick which is for my life and your desperate plea for attention and a kingdom to rule."

"It could be a relationship, though."

"…It could be. But it's not." She said stubbornly. "Please get me some more water."

"Your wish is my command, My Queen." Hans replied with a bow as he grabbed her nearly empty water glass and walked towards the kitchen.

He saw her dilating pupils. He saw the sweat that gathered near her forehead and the flush on her cheeks. Neither had to do with her fever. He knew it.

He had her right where he wanted her.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: So is Elsa falling for his tricks? His gorgeousness covers up his still evil plan…**

**Did you guys catch my two Wicked quotes? :D If you review and tell me what they are maybe I'll throw in a one-shot for you? ;) *Hint hint* **

**Thanks for all the reviewers and followers and favoriters! I love you a bunch! **


	8. Blame Your Council

**A/N: So you guys are sick of purely sexual tension…sorry but no action yet! Elsa isn't exactly wooed by Hans yet, and they aren't married yet, either, so she can still push him away. But by the end of one of the next few chapters, they should be married! **

**So anyway, I'd like to again thank all of you-followers, reviewers, favoriters-for sticking with me through this fic! It's nowhere near done yet…but I had no clue when I posted this that it would get such a great response! Also, I DO love those guests out there who review! I just wish I could reply! =(**

**And about all who are wondering about Elsa and Hans having to consummate their marriage…you're absolutely right! It does have to happen eventually…not only because of the reasons you listed but also because Arendelle will become curious after a while and demand an heir. Elsa would be mad that I wrote that….wouldn't she? :/**

**SHOUT OUT TO Wounded Shell Of Myself FOR CATCHING MY WICKED QUOTES! :D **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Oh thank goodness you're back!" Anna said loudly as she ran best as she could over to a nervous looking Kristoff and dramatically flung her arms around his neck in an attempt to give him a thank you hug. "I already ruined two undergarments waiting for you! Where are they?" Kristoff just stared at her with a blank expression. "Please tell me you got them!"

"Yeah…I did." He said, still out of it.

"Well where are they?!" She said, smacking his chest a little harder than she meant to. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine." He shook his head and handed her the pile of rags. "Are these the right ones?"

"I don't care!" She said, pushing him and Olaf outside and slammed the door to change. "So…what'd you find out about Elsa?"

"Well she's not a prisoner or anything." Kristoff responded to the muffled voice inside the door. "But some people still think she…you know,"

"Killed me?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. And on purpose." He ran a hand through his hair, waiting fretfully for her to ask about Hans.

"Well they aren't rebelling against her or anything, are they?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"No. At least not that I've seen or heard from."

There was a pregnant pause until she dropped the question he was dreading. "And Hans?"

"…What about him?" He procrastinated.

"C'mon, Kristoff!"

"He um…he's still there."

Anna, fully dressed and disarrayed, pushed open the door and stared at Kristoff accusingly.

"What don't you want to tell me, Kristoff?" She glared. He looked down at the snowy ground and took a step back. "Spit it out!" She demanded, stamping her foot and crossing her arms under her breasts. "I can't take it much longer! She's my sister and since I can't see her, I demand to know what is going on!"

He sighed deeply and placed one of his rather large hand on her shoulder as if that would brace her for the impending news. "Elsa is marrying Hans."

"What?!" Anna backed away, his hand falling from her shoulder and landing at his side. "When?"

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his blonde locks. "But sooner than later, I know that much."

"Well…maybe they'll have to go through all this traditional stuff and it will take months for them to marry and…" Anna paced around the room frantically in search of possible solutions.

"Anna, we've been gone for a month and a half already." He sighed and watched as her lip slightly quivered. "Besides, even if there was anything like that Hans would find his way around it. He's a sneaky bastard like that."

Anna bit her lip until she tasted blood on her tongue. "Did you…see her?" She spoke barely audible.

"No." He said bluntly, staring at her. She looked so small with her arms hugging her thin torso and her lip quivering at every word spoken. It was as if every bit of personality had been sucked out of her. Her sister was everything to her, and she couldn't do anything about this. Elsa didn't even know she was still alive. She thought she was dead.

Anna plopped down on a bale of hay and curled into a little ball, her hands moving up to cover her face. Her silent tears were killing him. This was all too much.

"You're going to see her, Anna." He said monotonously, his voice cracking slightly from emotion.

"How?" She whined quietly, her face still hidden from him.

"Trolls."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"No we aren't." Elsa said firmly with the slightest stamp of her foot.

Hans raised one of his brows and watched as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yes we are, _dearest_. And besides, if you're going to pout like a child should you really have a say in all of this?"

"It's my wedding, too!" She said, uncrossing her arms and taking a step closer to him. "And besides, I'm being forced into this. I might as well be able to say when want it to be."

"I know when you want to marry me Elsa; and I refuse to marry you on your deathbed, thank you very much." Hans tested, his voice still cool, calm, and collected.

"Oh, good, then the wedding is off?" She slightly smiled at her retort and started to walk away from him.

"Fine, we can get married tomorrow if you wish. I didn't think you'd want me to push the wedding that close into the future, but I'm quite alright with it. As you wish, darling." Hans smiled and he walked the opposite direction of Elsa.

"No!" She said as she ran to him and tugged at his shoulder with as much force as she could muster in the hope of stopping him. He turned to face her, that obnoxious smirk still plastered on his face. "Why do you want the wedding moved so badly?" She asked, knowing the obvious answer already.

"Oh, but it isn't me, Elsa. It's your council." He ignored Elsa as she opened her mouth to say something, and continued his explanation. "You see, there hasn't been a king in so long and with many other countries thinking we are weak for countless reasons, Arendelle is in desperate need of a king…" He leaned in more and whispered, "…and eventually an heir."

"Are you actually still stuck on this?" She rolled her eyes; her bluntness surprised him. "What don't you understand about 'no'? I am _not _going to consummate our marriage. I am _not_ going to ever bear your child. And I will absolutely never _ever_ fall in love with an insufferable, disgusting, piggish, arrogant, and dishonest man such as you!"

Hans almost chuckled. _'She yelled at me without slapping me for once.' _"Is that all, your majesty?" He mocked.

"Yes. Unless you have something else to rudely comment about. Which I'm sure you do." She huffed.

"May I state a simple fact that any and every good queen knows?" He asked seriously. She remained silent. He shrugged, taking her silence as a 'yes'. "Very well. It doesn't matter whether you want to make love to me-"

"It isn't making love because we do not love each other." She retorted.

"You will eventually have to because-"

"If you're implying that you will _forcefully _take me to bed, I might as well have you locked up this minute for such a statement!" She said, a horrified fear taking over her.

"Elsa, as much as I'd love to bed you, I'm not the kind of man who do an act such as the one you're suggesting." His green orbs couldn't look away from her blue ones. "I'm serious. I know I've done some bad things, but that's revolting. I would never."

She sighed. He seemed very genuine. Maybe he was human…way deep down in his cold tundra of a heart. "Thank you." She said before walking away.

"Don't you want to know why we must eventually?" He called after her.

"No." She said clearly before pushing open the doors and walking to her study.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness…this was sort of a filler chapter. I also wanted to get something up for you guys! This week was INSANE! But I own Frozen so it's all good. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow for more! Thanks to all who already have! It means so much to me. **


	9. Finding Yourself

**A/N: Over 100 followers? You guys are the best! Thanks so much! =D **

**Also, a guest mentioned to me that Elsa's powers haven't been acting up. The last two chapters she was recovering from The Great Comforter Smothering thanks to Hans, so they obviously wouldn't be working because of that. She was still heated. =) I hope that cleared some of it up for you! Thanks for the review! **

**Well here we go-it's the big day. Everything will just get crazier from here on! **

**Disclaimer: Rosalie is mine! **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Elsa stared into the full-length mirror at her grand dress and sighed unhappily. Hans won. The wedding date was moved up a week ago, and today she was to be a bride. There was no use fighting it-or shall she say _him_-anymore. He got what he wanted.

The dress was finished, the flowers were picked, the minister had prepared, the cake was baked, and Hans was more than ready to place that crown on his head.

She forced a smile on her face as she heard the door open and Gerda and Rosalie enter.

"You look so gorgeous, your Majesty!" Rosalie gasped as she quickly walked over to hug the queen. Elsa returned the hug, the lady's enthusiasm just barely lightening her mood.

"Here's your crown and veil." Gerda smiled as she pinned the two to her head.

'_Conceal it.' _Elsa played over in her head as the veil was placed over her face and she felt the crown become pinned to her hair which was up in a neat bun.

"And you're garter…" Rosalie smirked and she handed Elsa the blue item. _'Don't feel it.' _She thought as she slipped it on her left thigh, frost creeping up her leg.

"And here," Gerda pulled out something from her pocket. "Are your mother's pearls." She unclasped the necklace and placed it gently around Elsa's neck. "She wore them when she married your father." Gerda motioned to the portrait above them of her late parents' wedding day.

"Don't let it show…" Elsa mumbled so quietly it was barely audible. She ran her fingers along the shiny white pearls, ice adorning them now, and shut her eyes as tight as possible to keep from falling tears. It failed; a tear wandering down her cheek painted with a rosy pink.

"I'm so happy for you." Rosalie said, wiping a stray tear from Elsa's cheek. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride."

The two women decided to give the queen a little privacy and stepped out of her chambers after taking one last look at the beauty before them.

Elsa stared up at her parents' portrait with blurred vision. She tried her best to speak through the tears and hiccups. "Mother, Father…I'm so sorry I couldn't be better. I'm so sorry you have to watch me marry this man. I'm so sorry you have to watch me put Arendelle's future into the hands of a monster." She wiped her face gently with her sleeve. "Please…forgive your daughter. I tried my best to be good."

She heard the sound of the ringing wedding bells through the slightly ajar window. After straightening her gown out and putting on another layer of lipstick, Elsa regained her posture and kept her head held high as she neared her future of a never-ending hell.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I do." Elsa said quietly, her eyes fixated on Hans's vest rather than his eyes. She glanced down at her flowers-frozen to an ice blue.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said with a smile.

Before Elsa could even register his words and her next move, Hans quickly closed the gap between the two of them. His soft lips met hers gently; this kiss much sweeter and almost enjoyable compared to their first kiss just about a week ago.

'_Put on a show…make one wrong move and everyone will know.'_

Elsa allowed herself to give into his hold and kissed him back. As much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't a bad kisser. She couldn't let people know she was repulsed just by his very presence. The guests clapped and cheered as the two finally separated, leaving Elsa blushing from head to toe.

"May I present to you, King Hans and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The minister announced with great joy in his voice.

"It wasn't so bad, was it, darling?" Hans whispered into her ear as the two walked receded down the aisle. He took the frozen flowers from her hands and handed them to a nearby servant to take care of. "I guess that answers my question…"

"No. I suppose I could fake a few affectionate actions in public without throwing up in your mouth." She said with no emotion.

He reached for her hand, pulling it to his lips and gently kissing a knuckle or two. "Let's get to our wedding party, hmm? We are the main event after all." He lightly chuckled and wrapped an arm around her small waist. Elsa nodded lifelessly and followed his lead.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"No offense Kristoff, but this is _so_ stupid." Anna huffed as she, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven walked to see the trolls.

"Oh, I would never find that insulting." He said sarcastically, almost rolling his eyes. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I just mean Elsa's probably already married the jerk so what's the point in speaking to her?" She shrugged and continued staring at her trudging feet. "Plus she thinks I'm dead anyways…"

Kristoff caught up to her. She felt his hand yank her backwards by her upper arm. His hands were on either side of her shoulders and his face was only inches from hers. She could feel his breath on hers.

"So what?! Now you're just going to ignore the fact that your sister's life is miserable and yours is now, too? You won't even attempt to see her because of a stupid lie Hans told her?!" His voiced was raised louder than she'd ever heard it go, and it scared her. "Sometimes I don't even know who you are, Anna." His voice abruptly changed to a quiet, pained tone. His grasp on her was released and he began to walk in the opposite direction of her.

"So that's it?" Anna called after him. "You're just going to leave me?!"

"No, Anna. I don't give up on people," His words weren't directed at her, but it stung deep down in the hole in Anna's heart no one had ever been able to fill. "I wait for them to find themselves." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "Come find me when you do. I'll be back where we started."

"But…" Anna protested as he continued walking away from her. "But I love you, Kristoff." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

Olaf turned around and waddled back to Anna. "Don't worry, Anna I found myself pretty fast. I'm right here…wait a second I'm not sure if this is me…?" Olaf said uncertainly as he prodded at himself, buttons, carrot, and all. He shrugged and walked along with Kristoff. Sven shrugged and bowed his head down sadly, walking alongside his best friend.

'_And even if you don't…I'll come and find you.'_ Kristoff thought to himself. _'Because I love you, Anna.'_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The wedding party had finally dispersed, much to Elsa's disappointment. This meant she had to retire to her and Hans's new bedchamber. And she dreaded it. And to make it worse, Hans attempted to be sweet by carrying her bridal style to their room. Or maybe he just wanted to make a scene. Or both.

Their bedchamber was large. In fact, it was the largest bedchamber Elsa had ever laid sight on. The floors were covered in a gorgeous carpet and the adjacent bathing room with the finest tiles she's seen in a while. The walls were painted a creamy off-white with deep navy blue accents. There was a full length mirror in the corner and a vanity to its left for Elsa. There were closets and dressers for their many clothing items and candles and matches were left atop the bedside tables-one on each side for each royal.

And right in the middle of the room was the ugliest bed Elsa had ever seen. Alright, it was gorgeous but Elsa was dreading to even be sleeping beside the man she had now to call her husband. She actually shuddered at the thought.

"Cold?" He teased, his large hands helping her stabilize her feet back on the ground. She glared at him, the first chance she had to do so all day. He just smiled back. "I'm just kidding, darling."

"You don't have to call me that now, Hans. No one's here but us…thank goodness for that." She mumbled the last bit as she grabbed the robe left for her on the vanity's chair. She glanced at it and quickly threw it dismissively on the floor.

"Can't I be charming, my sweet?" He asked, walking to her side and picking up the garment she just threw to the floor before examining it. It was a light pink robe, sheer fabric adorning the sleeves and knees down. The prettiest dark pink sash attached to the middle and stood out against Elsa's pale complexion beautifully. "This is appealing…why not wear it?" He asked honestly.

"_That's_ just why. It's basically lingerie, Hans." She said before sitting at her new vanity and picking the pins from her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders in pretty platinum waves. He picked up her hairbrush and grabbed a piece a hair. Ice quickly formed around her feet. He ran the brush through one of her platinum blonde locks. And then another. And then another. The temperature dropped at least ten degrees.

"Tense?" He asked, moving to the other half of her untouched hair. "I could massage your shoulders."

"No thank you, I'm fine." She said, her shoulders tensing as the hairbrush ran against her scalp.

Hans looked in the mirror at his wife's face. She looked back at his reflection. _'His eyes are gorgeous…' _She thought as they stared at each other's bright orbs. Both pairs were filled with curiosity. _'What is he thinking?'_ Elsa bit her lip nervously. _'Oh, yes. He's undressing me with his eyes. Get a grip, Elsa!' _She blinked and tore her gaze from his dangerous stare.

"Elsa…" Hans barely whispered. He placed the brush back on the vanity and watched intently as the floor around them went back to normal as the surrounding ice melted. She turned towards him and he slowly placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to face his.

He bent down, at first his lips barely brushing against hers. She realized he gave her just enough time to pull away. But she didn't, and that scared her. He pressed his lips more forcibly to hers, shocked to feel her kissing him back. She slowly stood up with his help and put her hands on his shoulders.

'_Need…air…'_ Elsa reminded herself before pulling away reluctantly. She just stared at him, her own mind confusing her and playing tricks.

"Care to dance, Elsa?" He asked after a comfortable silence, his hand held out for her to take. Elsa nodded and took his hand and allowed him to pull her small body to his larger one. His hand rested on the middle of her back and her free hand remained on his shoulder. The two swayed in synchrony to no music. The castle was so quiet they could hear a pin drop.

"This is…nice." He said lowly into her newly brushed hair, his chin resting atop her head. "Not fighting for once."

"It is, isn't it?" Elsa agreed. She slowly moved the hand that was resting on his shoulder to his nicely sculpted chest.

"And the temperature is back to normal, I see?"

"I suppose it is…I hadn't noticed." She stated and placed her head against his chest.

"And nothing is frozen…not even me." He chuckled lowly, the rumble of his deep laugh vibrating her body. Chills spiraled through her body. They reached everywhere from the tips of her fingers to the tops of her toes.

The two abruptly stopped swaying. They remained in the position they were formerly in, though. She listened to the surprisingly comforting consistent beat of his heart. He inhaled the scent of her hair.

"My shoes are hurting my feet." She stated before pulling away from him, Hans doing the same. "What are you doing?" She nearly squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. The mattress bounced as he sat beside her and pulled one foot up, onto his lap.

"Fixing your dilemma." He stated simple as ever. He removed the white high heel from her foot and threw it somewhere on the floor in the room. Gentle as ever, he rubbed her stocking-clad feet and kissed them from heel to toe.

"As nice as that feels for me, kissing my feet must be disgusting for you." She laughed aloud quietly. She hadn't done so since she was a little girl.

"If it pleases my wife, it pleases me." He said, hushing her and moving to her other foot.

"How cliché." She smirked.

"Fine, I'll stop." He said, returning the smirk and leaning against the backboard of the bed. He kicked his feet up crossed them at the ankles and placed his folded hands behind his neck.

"Lucky for you then, they feel better already." She smiled.

He sighed contentedly or tiredly, Elsa couldn't really tell. Maybe it was a combination of both. She knew her yawn just proved her exhaustion. "We'd better get our rest. Our first appearance in town tomorrow as a married couple will be better if we aren't' half awake."

Elsa nodded and walked to the closet to retrieve her nightgown and stepped into the washing room to change out of her gown. Hans had begun to change himself. He'd stripped off his shoes, socks, jacket, and vest by the time Elsa stepped out of the washing room with a blush creeping up her features.

Walking to him she mumbled, "I need help with the buttons." He nodded and gathered her hair in his hands, pushing it to one side before undoing the first few white buttons. Sooner than later he was finished and licked his lips as his gaze fell upon the milky white skin exposed to him. Elsa still made sure she clung the dress to her body tightly before turning to smile a thanks to him and rush back into the bathing room to change.

Once she had changed and hung her marvelous gown, Elsa crawled into bed where her new husband would soon be residing as well. She buried herself under the many covers even though she knew she'd be kicking them off soon enough. He blew out the few candles which lit the dim room before walking to the edge of the bed and nestling beneath the covers as well.

"Goodnight, Elsa, my wife." He said quietly.

"Goodnight, my husband." Elsa barely whispered.

With a gentle kiss to her forehead, Hans rolled over, his back facing her, and drifted off to sleep, leaving Elsa to her thoughts.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: No action yet…I know I'm killing you all. :P Sorry for that! ;) **

**So what do you think of this chapter? I thought that last scene was really strong…but not so sure on Anna and Kristoff. Did you like it? Let me know below, please! But again, I'm not very focused on Kristanna since this is a Helsa fic, after all. =)**

**Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, follow for more! **


	10. What a Book

**A/N: I got so many positive reviews from you guys last chapter! Thanks so much! =) I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I absolutely loved writing that chapter; especially that last scene. :) **

**Quick shout out to adrilabelle! Your review made me laugh so hard! Haha! :D**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

That night was the worst Elsa had slept in a while. She fell asleep about an hour or two after Hans, only to wake again three hours later. She drifted in and out of sleep from then on.

"Ugh!" Elsa grunted as she flopped onto her side tiredly. She was exhausted, but sleep just wouldn't come to her. She opened her wide awake blue orbs and stared at the sleeping man beside her. His mouth was slightly agape and she could hear him breathing steadily. His night shirt was riding up, toned abs exposed to her. It was sleeveless and Elsa couldn't stop looking at his sculpted muscles. His hair was ruffled and a few auburn pieces were covering his face.

Elsa sighed and adjusted her nightgown which had moved a little to her right. There was a possibility she might actually fall asleep and she wouldn't risk him getting a good glance of her cleavage. She may be attracted to his looks, but he was a disgusting human being inside. He had a truly impenetrable heart.

'_What about last night, Elsa?'_ Her mind played back at her. '_You kissed him back. You giggled like a little girl.' _

Elsa shook her head. _'I don't love him, he's awful!'_

'_You love his body.'_ Her mind retorted back.

Elsa scrunched her brows and pressed her lips together tightly. _'He's handsome, so what?' _

'_You're such a lying whore, Elsa... You're so aroused by him it's funny.'_ Elsa shut her eyes and sat up. _'You'll give yourself to him and you know it. Just wait.'_

Elsa jumped from their bed in an instant and slipped on her robe. She walked into her study-which was joined by a door with the library-and plopped down on the soft, padded lounging chair beside her desk. "I'm just overly tired…" She mumbled in an attempt to reassure herself of sanity.

Opening the neighboring door to the library, Elsa was careful to walk quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. She skimmed every book case, every section, every title. She found herself staring at a book entitled _'What to Expect'_. Curious, she opened it.

"Section One: The Wedding Night…?" Elsa quickly shut the book and placed it back on the rack. She began to walk away, but then turned on her heel and picked the book back up. Ashamed and embarrassed, she ran softly into her study and locked the door to enter it. Settling on the lounging chair once again, she opened it to page one.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Hans woke to an empty place beside him. _'I repulse her so much that she can't even sleep beside me?' _He chuckled. He dressed and walked to her study, assuming she would be in there. Finding that the door was locked, he checked the door to the connected library and found the door ajar. He walked to the door that joined the library and Elsa's study and slowly opened it, hoping to not disturb her if she was asleep.

Sure enough, she was.

Hans sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing he'd have to work up enough energy to carry her back. He bent and threw her arms around his neck, surprised to find them cling tightly to him. After making sure she was still asleep, he slipped his hand under her thighs and stood up straight again once he had her pressed to his chest securely. He did a double take as he briefly read the open book which was on her lap previously. He struggled, but he successfully got the book in his hands and carried Elsa and her new book to their bedroom.

He felt his pants tighten as her nightgown snuck up her leg, resting just barely above her knees and it shifted to the side and her breasts nearly popped out. He couldn't help himself; he threw the book down on the bedside table beside him after lighting the candle on it, and gently and carefully touched the leg nearest him. Her cold skin felt delicious on his warm hands. Her skin was pale and soft, smooth to his touch. He lifted her nightgown just a bit, exposing more milky flesh to his hungry eyes.

"Mm…" Elsa groaned as she shifted at his touch. She rolled over onto her stomach, her plump, barely covered bottom exposed to gaze upon.

Now Hans could see her dark purple, lacy panties. He shifted in his seat as he glanced at her breasts which were now pressed together tightly as they pushed up against the bed's mattress. His pants tightened even more. Damn was she arousing. He gulped and eventually tore his gaze from her so touchable body.

Directing his attention back to her book, he picked it up and opened to the page she was last on, using the light from the candle to help him see better.

"What the hell was she reading?" He muttered lowly under his breath as he skimmed the pages. "The book's basically an erotic novel! How is this supposed to help her…oh." He blinked, now realizing her use for the book.

'_I guess I have to see if my theory is correct…' _Hans shrugged, using his theory as an excuse. He steadily crept his right hand up her thigh and finally placed it on her panties, his gaze never leaving her face to make sure she didn't wake up.

Little did he know, Elsa had woken up as soon as he carried her to their bedroom.

His hand pressed a little harder on her pubic area, feeling the wetness between her thighs. "You dirty girl…" He mumbled, a smirk plastered on his face. "I guess my theory was right?"

"Mm…" Elsa grunted as she tried to hold back a moan as his hand never stopped pressing against her aroused flesh. She curled her toes and shut her eyes tight as she tried every possible thing to not moan and let him know she was awake.

Much to her dismay, he stopped. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he blew out the candle, placed the book on the nightstand, and buried himself under the covers. He pushed her nightgown down and closed his eyes, a smirk still gracing his lips.

"I knew you were awake." He breathed as he got comfortable once again. "Good actress, though. I didn't figure it out until I saw you curl your toes just a while ago."

Elsa blushed, a harsh red color covering her cheeks.

"So tell me…what was that book for?" His eyes suddenly opened to meet hers. "Honestly."

"I got...curious." She said, turning to face away from him. He attempted to stop her, but was too slow. So instead he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed even more furiously as she felt his desire pressed up against her back.

Sensing her nervousness and embarrassment he replied calmly, "No need to be embarrassed, Elsa. I'm your husband you can tell me anything."

'_He didn't sound smug for once.'_ Elsa thought.

"Not with this topic…"

"Why not? After all, I should be the one to experience sexual firsts with you, should I not?" He stated rightly.

"No, I don't love you. And you don't love me." She said as quietly as him.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't hold you like this," He referred to their current position. "And I wouldn't talk to you like this," He said soothingly, his voice calm and reassuring. "And I wouldn't kiss you like this…" He moved her body to face him and cupped her chin and the back of her neck. He leaned in and was surprised when she did as well. Their lips met with a wanted passion, starting slow but quickly speeding up to become fierce. Their bodies were pressed so close together Elsa didn't know if they could be even closer together without consummation.

When he finally pulled away for air, Hans felt her place her small, cold hands on his broad chest and lay her head on it as well. "You love me?"

"I wish I didn't. Everything would be so much easier if I didn't." He sighed deeply and ran circles on her back with his hands in a soothing pattern. "I didn't mean to but…you looked so gorgeous in your wedding dress and when you aren't yelling at me you are actually quite charming."

She laughed quietly against his chest. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes." He answered back. "Do you love me?"

"I...I don't know." Elsa responded honestly. "I mean I might, but you've done so much that I don't understand. And I've only really loved three people my entire life: my parents and…Anna." She gulped at the thought of her late sister and parents. "And now they're all gone…"

"But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her with a kiss to her head and a tightening grip.

The two were left with a comfortable silence, leaving Elsa to think again. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Hans asked, forgetting his previous question.

"I love you, Hans." She repeated.

"And, Elsa, I love you." He said, a victorious smile on his face. He lifted her face to his and met her with a passionate and fiery kiss, more intense than any other they had shared before. "Let me show you."

Elsa blinked. "You…you mean…?"

Hans nodded. "Yes. Well, if you will allow me to, that is."

"I…yes. Yes I will." 

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger there…=/ So I guess it didn't take Elsa long to agree to consummation, huh? Leave me your thoughts on what will happen next…**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep it up! =)**


End file.
